Republika Deltaria
Current Government Deltarian Parties Deltarsk Kommunistiske Parti (Communist Party of Deltaria) - High Deltarian Bátory Dynastia (Bathory-Nadashy Dynasty) - Ethnic Deltarian Totalitárna Strana Deltársko (Totalitarian Party of Deltaria) - Ethnic Deltarian Deltarian Socialist Workers Party - Imperial Deltarian First Party "Legiunea Sfantului Gheorghe" (Saint George’s Legion ) - Ethnic Tokundian Current Cabinet Geography Deltaria is located near the centre of the Majatran mainland, neighbouring the Independant Wantani Republic, United Jakania and the Free Republic of Jelbania. It is mostly comprised of jungles and deserts, and has costal access to the Majatran basin. There are several mountainous patches deep inland. History See Deltarian History and Deltarian International Incidents Culture "My friend once asked me what the mass killing of Quanzaris was called. He thought it was like Quanzaricide or Quanicide or something like that. I told him ; pesticide" - Modern Deltarian Joke Post-Abolition Culture Modern Deltaria’s culture has especially been shaped by The Red, White and Black coalition reign in the country which has introduced The New Traditions. The innovation makes itself noticeable in several names and titles of public ranks and institutions throughout the nation. The majority of citizens are still rural dwellers, but the population of the cities has begun to skyrocket, creating unsightly patches of urban sprawl. Modern Deltarian art has been made famous by the well-received exhibitions in Museum #2 and Museum #3. The common motif of Deltarian artwork has not changed since ancient times ; they still seem obsessed with pride, battle and heroism. Music is also an important factor in the life of a Deltarian. Several music programes which are often also used for educational purposes by the government to raise Deltarian cultural and national awareness are broadcasted by Radio Station #1 and #2. The official language of Deltaria is Deltarian, which is unique to the language families of Terra and developed a semantically rich system in the course of time. Deltarian was actually a pidgen mixture of Darali, Ushalande, Akigo, Alazinder and Dissuwa, the original and now forgotten languages of the Deltarian linguistic family. Attempts to rediscover these languages have been underfunded at Lingustic Institute #1, and there are rumours of Deltarian linguists constructing a new Deltarian language. Bear Baiting The Deltarian tradition of Bear Baiting dates from before the time of the Thanes. Although lauded by the international community as cruel and inhumane, bear baiting retains widespread popularity throughout most of Deltaria. The sport involves setting two or three of the world-famous Deltarian Mastiffs, the former national animal, against a chained grizzly bear, and wagering on the results. Events are televised and broadcast nationally, with a Deltarian Tournament where the best-known dog and bear trainers compete. Arena #1, the most popular venue can hold up to forty thousand seats, and often sells out. Bear baiting remains a moderately large percentage of the Deltarian entertainment industry, and represents the backbone of the Deltarian gambling industry. Efforts to ban the sport by Deltarian and international activists have been largely unsuccessful in the face of its overwhelming popularity. It remains the most popular sport among Deltarians, and many wonder why it is not accepted into the Olympic Games. Nobility The Deltarian titles of nobility are as follows, in order of most powerful to least powerful. Education "When most nations refer to their dark ages, they refer to periods hundreds of years ago. When somebody mentions the Deltarian dark age, they mean today, yesterday and tomorrow." - Dr. Saluman Jafaar, Majatran historian Deltaria had one of Terra’s lowest levels of education until the Marchioness Party spearheaded the attempt to bring decent schooling to the populace during the time of the Utilolibertarian reign. It became compulsory to the age of 16 and had to happen at school exclusively to ensure appropriate quality. Deltaria’s government maintained a system of universities, vocational schools and colleges. Private schools were heavily regulated by School Council #1. The number of students completing higher education was rising every year after it used to be critically low. Schools in Deltaria provided students with all necessary education and strategic thinking. Learning foreign languages has become widely popular especially after several conflicts with other nations where negotiations were necessary. Thane-era history was not taught in schools. Religion and superstition was discouraged. This all ended with the rise of the Dynastia. To the shock and horror of the rest of Terra, Deltaria was plunged into a deliberate dark age, after education was deemed 'inappropriate' for peasants. All schools in the nation were outlawed, and the school buildings demolished or converted to other uses. At present, the only form of schooling is home-schooling, and several community-sponsered schoolhouses which are barely tolerated by the government, and forced to impart heavy emphasis on the importance of patriotism and faith in the State Religion. The peace coalition government has changed the education system in Deltaria mostly restoring it back to it's original levels of education need with a fully funded public education system and new national government universities. Cuisine "A hungry population is better than a sober population" - Grófka Kvetoslava Nádašdyová, Deltarian Minister of Agriculture. An often condemned aspect of Deltarian peasant life is the constant famines, sometimes deliberately manufactured by the Government. It is for this reason that there are many jokes made about Deltarian cuisine consisting of nothing but the drugs and alcohol the Government ensures a large supply of. It is estimated that the average Deltarian peasant manages to consume actual sustinance only once every two or three days, usually consisting of lentils, fish, goat, or horse meat. Deltarians are also known to eat insects, rats, leather, bread baked from tree bark and other inedible materials, and other such unappetising fare. Because of these harsh conditions, the peasantry are known to indulge heavily in mindnumbing and appetite-supressing drugs when food is not available (and often when it is). Extremely strong rum is brewed from sugar cane, and sometimes steeped with opium to create the famous Deltarian laudenum, the closest thing the nation has to a 'National Dish'. For the nobles, on the other hand, Deltarian cuisine is varied and delicious. Spicy lentil, meat and fish dishes are a common staple, along with delicious tropical fruits such as mango and pineapples, and many pickled meat dishes. Roast pork is one of the perenial favourites, with horse and goat meat being considered 'below' that of the noble class. Ethnicly Deltarian meals make up only a small percent of the nobles diet, however, as they often import exhorbitantly expensive foreign foods to serve at their lavish banquets and orgies. Health Care All people are entitled to free health care in hospitals and clinics. This has lead to longer life for many people and has imroved the health of the nation. The military health sector has been seperated into the Military Medical Corps. They provide equal levels of service to that of the public health service. If not better due to a generous budget. Absolvers Pre-Abolition Culture "The Deltarian is a delightful creature. As a Majatran, he is charming. It is only when he insists on being treated as the most Majatran of the Artanian races, instead of the most Artanian of the Majatran races, that he becomes... difficult to handle." - Oskar von Liebenhaus, Dundorfian writer, poet and statesman Before the Red, White and Black coalition instituted their New Traditions campaign, Deltarian culture was rooted firmly in ancient beliefs and traditions. The majority of citizens were rural dwellers, living in small farming communities. Few were exposed to city life, education or anything outside the world of their small farm or hamlet. Deltarian culture was steeped in equal parts blood and hatred, and the people of Deltaria were harsh and unsympathetic. The majority of Deltarians followed a monotheistic religion evolved from the ancient pagan rites, worshipping an omnipotent and cruel entity known as Delta, commonly referred to by the non-Deltarian community, as God. This alliteration was not considered offensive by the Deltarian believers. In recent years worship of Delta was been discouraged in favour of worship of the Absolver personality cults, then brutally repressed with the formation of the Terran Catholic Church. Deltarian architecture is unique to most of Majatra, although it shares common points of reference with Tokundian architecture in Cobura. Traditional Deltarian houses were commonly made of mortared stone rocks with timber skeletons, and thatched or slate roofing. Art and artifacts from before the Terror are gradually being phased out of the Deltarian museums, and eventually living memory altogether. The pieces kept outside of Deltaria show that the most popular Post-Thane Deltarian art involved surrealistic oil-paintings, often depicting feats of heroism or scenes of battle or warfare. Painted terracotta earthenware was also popular. Ancient Culture The early Deltarian culture was unavoidably influenced by ‘The Great Journey’ of the Deltarian tribes travelling through Terra, learning about other tribes and technologically advancing. However, encountering other cultures did not make the Deltarians adapt to them but gain an understanding of Otherness and learn about their enemy. The Deltarian Government considers most pre-Thane Deltarian culture to be acceptable. The early paintings and writings carry signs of a warlike quest for a Deltarian homeland, of the brave and demonic warriors fighting for a territory of their own, of the brutal battles and finally settling down. The most famous piece of writing from this era is ‘The Arnor Saga’ fragment kept in the Museum #1. It depicts the adventures of the most feared Deltarian warrior Arnor in battle. Even in present days children are taught about the demonic ancient hero who made way for the future of the Deltarian peoples who at that time were renowned for their advanced weaponry and tactics which caused terror in the enemy’s eyes. The hero representing Deltarian patriotism is often potrayed in several theatre plays by School Congress #1. International Recognition Initial Dundorfian Reaction to Deltaria Deltaria has always been a quiet nation, nestled in the heart of Majatra. Most outsiders viewed it as a simple, out-of-the-way country until a massive international dispute brought it to the forefront of world politics. The recent battle with Quanzar and her allies has caused a significant change in Deltarian policy and recognition. The country straddles a pair of large bodies of water, an isthmus of civilization in the middle of the wilderness. It is a lightly-populated country, with five Regions controlling the nation's geography. The capital, Population Center 1, is ominously-named and mysterious to many outsiders. The ruler is the Supreme Monarch, a strange title for an elected leader. Under this Monarch is the 100-person Parliament, and the Prime Minister (who rules the cabinet). Outwardly, Deltaria seems like a standard Terran nation. But it has its idiosyncrasies, without a doubt. A huge military dispute with Quanzar has led the government and people of Deltaria to fervently despise its citizens. Their anthem highlights this feeling, with the song essentially a description of Quanzari ethnic cleansing. The military has threatened to attack Quanzar's allies on at least one occasion, though many argue that they had a good reason. Quanzar's calls for disarmament were taken as an insult by Deltaria's leadership. Economically, it is a social-democratic state, with the government ruling certain parts of the economy. All media is state-dominated; only government-supported websites and TV programs may exist. The military receives huge amounts of funding, with a significant WMD program prepared alongside a modern, powerful army. With several nations - Selucia and Quanzar, especially - indicating dislike of Deltarian policy, they feel that a strong defense force is needed. Deltaria is an intriguing, though slightly 1984-esque, nation. With any luck, they will resolve their disputes and become more involved in the Terran international scene. By Paul von Ludendorff, of Dundorf. Treaties and Alliances *Axis Powers Quotes from foreign parties Economy Deltaria is considered a third world nation, with appallingly low standards of living. Constant warfare has left this country in shambles, and they are just beginning to develop. Oil deposits in the desert are beginning to be tapped, and diamonds are troughed in the jungle more efficiently. Oil refiniaries are finally beginning to spring up. The Deltarians rely on a large rubber industry as the bulk of their legal exports, but most of the money flooding into the country is made through less legal channels. The Deltarian papier somniferum fields supply most of the heroin used throughout Majatra, and a fair deal of the narcotics exported to other continents. The low number of rural police, extreme levels of poverty, large expanses of wilderness and perfect growing conditions for the crops have made Deltaria the worlds largest exporter of heroin, which is refined in makeshift labs and factories within Deltaria. Economists suggest that over a quarter of the Deltarian economy is undeclared and based on the exportation of illicit drugs. The main agricultural crops in Deltaria are pigs, goats, sugar cane, tobacco, and somniferum. Change is being made and the drug trade has collapsed by half since the peace coalition took over. Military Deltarian Military Army The Deltarian Army is well-funded, but relies on numbers over modern military equipment. One man takes a rifle. One man takes ammunition. The man with the rifle runs. The man with the ammunition follows. When the man with the rifle falls, the man with the ammunition loads his rifle and shoots. - Deltarian Infantry Directives The Deltarian Army boasts a massive standing infantry that can be reinforced by the draft in times of war. Levels of training and disciplene are low, although morale and loyalty is high. The Deltarian Infantry has not been standardised, and weapons that range from the modern Assault Rifle #2 can be seen in use alongside pre-Revolution rifles and revolvers. Thanks to an increase in military spending and donations of arms and equipment from Gaduridos, the General Infantry now has small arms for the majority of soldiers. The better equipped and trained Stormtroopers make up an increasing percentage of the Deltarian Infantry. Although training is still minimal, candidates are selected at a very young age for showing excemplary loyalty to the State. They are used mainly in occupation of foreign land and quelling internal conflicts. The pride and joy of the stormtrooper legions are the elite Smrtonosiči, (the bringers of Death). The other divisions are named the Chladnokrvní (the coldblooded), the KŕmičiVrán (the feeders of the crows), the ZnásilňovačiDuší (the rapists of the soul), and the JedáciSŕdc (the eaters of hearts). Despite disciplinary problems, the Stormtroopers are thought of as loyal, efficient and ruthless. The massive tank divisions of Deltaria are of poor to average quality. They are expected to encourage losses of 5 to 1 when engaging with a modern tank group, but their sheer amount of numbers can more than compensate for that. Navy The Deltarian Navy is somewhat modern, but underfunded and small in comparison to other branches. The surface fleet is small, but growing, now consisting of two battleships, ten destroyers and several dozen small gunboats. Work is underway to complete the first Deltarian Aircraft Carrier. The Deltarians also have 36 very modern and sophisticated attack submarines. Current stock: Air Force Force is well funded. The Deltarians have a large number of modern missile bombers and escort planes, some built locally with equipment and technology purchased from allied nations, others purchased built from foreign nations. Deltaria has a moderate amount of helicopter gunships and chemical cropdusters, which are often utilised in cases of domestic strife. The airforce sometimes utilises chemical weapons. Category:Deltaria